


Зачем

by melancholic_ego



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_ego/pseuds/melancholic_ego
Summary: Такое спокойное лицо, почти умиротворенное. И несмотря на кровоподтеки и наливающийся синяк под глазом, даже сейчас Илья невыносимо красив.





	Зачем

Пятнадцать. Шестнадцать. Семнадцать. Семнадцать - ровно столько шагов от окна до двери и столько же в обратном направлении. Наполеон проходит по этой ровной линии уже в двадцатый раз. Прислушивается, выходя в прихожую, к звукам по ту сторону двери. Подходя к окну, отодвигает в сторону тяжелые портьеры, выглядывая наружу. Улица размазывается в вечерних сумерках акварелью редких фонарей и красным пятнами габаритных огней проносящихся мимо машин. Больше никаких признаков жизни. Только едва колышущиеся на ветру цветущие деревья, из тени которых никак не выныривает знакомый силуэт.

Какого черта, спрашивает себя Соло, едва не начиная грызть ногти от волнения, а ведь от этой привычки отец отучил еще в детстве - бил каждый раз по рукам так, что маленький Наполеон чуть не плакал. Какого черта, повторяет он про себя и постоянно косится на часы, минутная стрелка которых побежала уже второй круг после его прихода домой. 

Они покинули благотворительный обед почти одновременно, выяснив все необходимое о некоторых его посетителях, явно пытавшихся искупить грехи, участвуя в подобных мероприятиях. Не слишком рано, чтобы это могло показаться подозрительным, но не слишком поздно, чтобы начало утомлять. В явочную квартиру - пришлось в этот раз поселиться там, а не в гостинице - решили возвращаться порознь, легкая профессиональная паранойя, от нее не так-то просто избавиться. 

Идти примерно одинаково, и тем не менее Наполеон до сих пор один в этой квартире. И если первые полчаса он просто с подозрением косился на часы, то теперь уже откровенно не находит себе места. Это он сам мог отвлечься по пути поболтать с очередной симпатичной девушкой или даже угостить ее кофе в надежде не проводить очередную ночь в одиночестве, мог залюбоваться встретившимся по пути маленьким собором и заглянуть внутрь, посидеть какое-то время тихо на последней скамье, разглядывая лучи заходящего солнца, золотящие алтарную часть, таких мелочей была бесконечность. Но Илье никогда не было свойственно отвлекаться - если уж он собирался домой, то шел прямиком туда.

В очередной раз подходя к двери, Наполеон просто прислоняется лбом к стене и так и остается ждать в темноте. 

Знать бы куда бежать - он побежал бы уже давно. К черту, даже если бы обнаружил Курякина невозмутимо попивающего кофе за столиком в уличном кафе на ярком бульваре, встретил бы спокойно эти дурацкие вопросы: “Что, ковбой, переволновался? Как непрофессионально”. Илья тоже отлично умел издеваться, когда хотел. Иногда даже ухитрялся заткнуть Соло за пояс своими едкими ремарками.

Где-то внизу наконец хлопает дверь, на лестнице раздаются шаги. Наполеон уже научился их узнавать. Первое желание - распахнуть дверь, но показать, что ждал на пороге, это не та вольность, которую он может себе позволить, ни к чему изменять их иронично-безразличной манере общения. 

Он спешно ретируется в комнату, садится в одно из кресел и хватает со стола какую-то газету. И чуть не хлопает себя рукой по лбу, классика жанра - взял вверх ногами. Он переворачивает газету порывистым движением, и тонкие листы рассыпаются на колени. Как раз в это время в прихожей щелкает замок, Наполеон чертыхается и, отложив развороченную газету, поднимается с места, уже на ходу нарочито невозмутимо начиная вопрос:

\- Ну что, Курякин, и где же… - слова застревают в горле шершавым комком, когда в коридоре загорается тусклый свет прикрученной над входом лампочки. Илья стоит привалившись к двери и держится рукой за правый бок. Лицо в кровоподтеках и ссадинах, разбита губа и уже подозрительно темнеет пятно вокруг глаза.

\- Какого черта… - в ответ только взгляд исподлобья. - Какого черта, Илья?! Ты должен был просто дойти до дома. Сколько вообще должно быть человек, чтобы тебя так разукрасить? Десять? Двадцать? Ты же…

Какой смысл беситься, в общем, понимает Наполеон и, сжав губы, заканчивает свою гневную тираду, еще не успев окончательно разойтись.

\- Охрана фон Гроссмана. Я по-быстрому снимал отпечатки с его стакана, заметили все-таки, - Курякин чуть запинается, дышит быстро и с каким-то тихим хрипом, от которого Наполеону становится нехорошо. - Решили, что я вор и отпечатки мне нужны для взлома каких-то его секретных лабораторий с биометрикой. Я подумал, что будет нерационально для нашего дела их переубеждать.

Пока Наполеон молча смотрит на него, пытаясь передать своим выражением лица все свое отношение к идиотским взглядам напарника на целесообразность действий, Илья, оттолкнувшись от двери, проходит в комнату и ложится - практически падает - на диван.

\- Голову подними, рациональный ты наш, - Соло опускается на край дивана, придвигает торшер и ставит на стол аптечку.

\- Зачем еще? - спрашивает Илья, даже не открывая глаз.

\- Удобнее будет.

Илья не спорит, хмыкает только, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы дать Наполеону нормально сесть, и опускает голову ему на колени.

Сначала смоченное теплой водой полотенце - убрать грязь и подтеки крови с лица. Наполеон старается быть осторожнее, кто знает, может, нос сломан или еще что. Илья молчит. Все оказывается не так уж и плохо, бровь, конечно, рассечена глубоко, но не настолько, чтобы нужно было зашивать. 

Соло не любит брать в руки иголку, каждый раз всплывают в голове воспоминания о том, как в 43-ем, в марте, кажется, пришлось зашивать одному пареньку из их отряда рану, выжить с которой не было никаких шансов. Но не оставлять же человека умирать фактически вспоротого поперек груди, не давая даже малейшей надежды, нет, он так не мог. И никогда, наверное, уже не забудется толчками вытекающая бурая кровь, пропитавшая насквозь все бинты, ощущение опаленной плоти под руками и ее резкий запах, не забудется раскрытый в агонии яркий разрез рта и судорожно вцепившиеся в рукав Наполеона, так и замершего с иглой на середине стежка, перепачканные в земле пальцы. 

Он зажмуривается, отгоняя тяжелое марево воспоминаний и откладывает грязное полотенце в сторону. Когда смоченная перекисью вата касается открытой раны, Илья все же стискивает зубы, проступившие скулы сразу обозначаются тенями, он почти шипит, но проглатывает неподобающую реакцию еще на подходе. Так и лежит молча с закрытыми глазами, пока Наполеон осторожными движениями промывает все его царапины. 

Соло и сам подозрительно притих. Прижав вату к разбитой губе Ильи, он как-то потерянно скользит взглядом по его лицу. Такое спокойное, почти умиротворенное. И несмотря на кровоподтеки и наливающийся синяк под глазом, даже сейчас он невыносимо красив. Длинные темные ресницы, слипшиеся от воды в острые иголочки. Ровные прямые брови. Прядь светлых волос на влажном лбу. Тонкие бледные губы с запекшейся в уголке кровью и едва заметными трещинками. Наполеон проводит, едва касаясь, по ним пальцем рядом с тем местом, где держит вату. Очень мягкие черты, таящие в себе какую-то едва уловимую нежность и теплоту. Удивительно, как суровой холодностью того же лица Илья умудряется и отпугнуть, и пресечь нежелательные вопросы, и едва ли не унизить, если это необходимо. 

В горле снова как будто встает комок, Наполеон пытается его проглотить, но ощущение не проходит. Случай посмотреть на Илью вот так близко и прямо, не пытаясь этого скрыть, подворачивается крайне редко, но это пожалуй и к лучшему, черт его знает, чем бы могло закончится это разглядывание каждой черты лица с такой внимательностью, и, что уж там, с таким замиранием сердца. Соло всегда притягивала красота, разная: классическая и не очень, броская и тихая, нельзя провести столько времени, изучая искусство, и не стать чувствительным к визуально прекрасному. Но Илья… В случае с ним это что-то другое, совсем не то, что испытывает Наполеон, встречая красивых ярких женщин, но что именно, он объяснить себе не может уже давно, какая-то более тонкая материя, более важная, но постоянно выскальзывающая из самых кончиков пальцев, оставляя после себя горчащее послевкусие. 

\- Соло, - Илья приоткрывает глаза, выражение лица отчего-то получается хитрое, как будто он смотрит с прищуром, или, может, так и есть, кто его знает, - не ровен час дыру прожжешь во мне. Что ты уставился, красивый что ли такой?

Наполеон выдыхает как будто виновато и не отводит взгляда.

\- Очень, - отвечает он серьезно и тихо, глядя прямо в глаза Илье и понимая, что это ошибка еще более опасная, чем разглядывать его лицо.

Курякин моргает и чуть заметно хмурится, явно не понимая, как ему реагировать. Соло непривычно серьезен, не язвит, не пытается перевести все в шутку. Только смотрит потерянно и как-то открыто. И Илья совсем не уверен, что он хочет знать, что может обнаружиться за этими семью замками Наполеона Соло, которые тот обычно так рьяно оберегает, а сегодня почему-то решил снять.

\- Не говори ерунды, - наконец выдавливает он из себя. Кожу на губе неприятно тянет, и это мешает криво усмехнуться в соответствии с интонацией.

\- Могу и не говорить. Ничего не изменится.

Илья все еще не понимает, в чем дело, когда он пропустил место, в котором нужно было засмеяться.

\- Да-да, смешная шутка, ковбой. Я оценил.

\- Я не шутил. 

Три странные фразы подряд, в которых Соло, кажется, все-таки не пытается над ним издеваться, на его лице вообще ни тени улыбки. Молчание затягивается и как будто загустевает вокруг них. 

Вздохнув, Наполеон все-таки отворачивается к окну. Штору забыл задернуть в последний раз, теперь как-то несимметрично. Зато видно улицу, есть за что зацепиться взглядом. Внутри все тянет ощущением какой-то пустоты и глупой ошибки. Хотя главную ошибку он сегодня делать не собирается. Достаточно с Курякина потрясений, зачем ему американские шпионы со своими непонятными чувствами. Как-то неправильно и.. нечестно, что ли вот так ни с того ни с сего переворачивать все с ног на голову, усложнять и без того не очень-то простую их жизнь. Да и что он скажет? Знаешь, Илья, иногда я смотрю на тебя и испытываю странное щемящее чувство привязанности к тебе, которое пугает меня, но все же кажется мне приятным и почему-то теплым? Бред. Нет, пожалуй, он оставит при себе это все. 

Илья то ли не выдерживает молчания, то ли решает оставить Соло наедине со своими мыслями, и поднимается с дивана. Бросив короткое “Мне уже лучше”, он уходит в ванную смывать с себя уличную пыль и отпечатки чужих ботинок. 

Оставшись один, Наполеон еще какое-то смотрит в сторону окна стеклянным взглядом, потом вытягивается на диване точно так же, как только что лежал там Илья, и, стиснув до боли зубы и зажмурив глаза, без конца задает себе мысленно один и тот же вопрос - “Зачем?”.

В ванной Илья проводит достаточно много времени, он не собирается себе в этом признаваться, но обратно в разделенное на двоих с Наполеоном неприятное молчание не очень-то и хочется. Но когда он выходит, Соло уже спит, вытянувшись на диване, что ему несвойственно - комфортолюбивый, он всегда укладывается в кровать, даже если спать осталось не больше двух часов. Илья удивленно хмыкает - неужели настолько устал? В пальцах свешивающейся на пол руки так и зажата испачканная кровью вата. 

Подойдя, чтобы забрать и выкинуть ее, Илья присаживается на корточки рядом с диваном и задумчиво замирает, глядя на спящего Наполеона.

\- “Красивый”, тоже мне. Себя бы видел…

У Наполеона четко очерченный профиль и пухлые губы, едва заметная морщинка между бровей, которую очень хочется разгладить, волосы трогательно чуть завиваются на висках, даже несмотря на укладку, на которую Соло тратит по полчаса каждое утро. Поддавшись какому-то порыву Илья осторожно проводит ладонью по его щеке и собирается уже подняться, когда Наполеон поворачивается на бок и подкладывает его руку себе под голову, будто это самая естественная вещь в мире.


End file.
